Alexander Corvinus
Alexander Corvinus (アレクサンダー・コルビナス, Arekunsandā Korubinasu) is a powerful and extremely versatile mage, who is always on the move and exploring the lost forgotten wonders of the ancient world. He mainly searches for ancient artefacts and new forms of magic. Appearance Alexander is tall pale man with messy, jaw length grey hair and a trimmed full beard. His eyes are a stunning ruby red and has a scar over his right eye which he gained when he was a child. From years of strenuous physical training, Alex's body is lean and muscular. Alexander's guild mark is a jet black and is located on his stomach. Alexander's body is littered with numerous scars from the centuries he's lived, the most prominent is a diagonal gash originating from his left shoulder and ending at his right hip, he gained this scar during his teenage years while training with his tutor. Over the years Alex has been living he has gained several tattoos all of them having a deep meaning for them. On his chest over his heart is a tattoo of a wolf and raven (the raven symbolising himself and the wolf symbolising Aela), both of his forearms are covered in cherry blossoms (symbolising his unborn child named Sakura) and located on his upper right arm is the Yin-Yang symbol (which symbolises his balance and neutrality) Alexander's outfit consists of a long sleeved black shirt, a bone white tie, a dark grey waistcoat covered by a burgundy coloured fur lined coat, a pair of black jeans held by a black leather belt with a skull-shaped silver buckle, a pair of black combat boots and a pair of black fingerless leather gloves. Underneath his shirt and around his neck is a platinum chain which holds two rings, one is his titanium-carbide wedding ring and the other is his Aela's emerald and platinum wire wedding ring. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Caliburn (キャリバーン, Kyaribān) is one of Alexander's prized possessions Grimoire (グリモア, Gurimoa) is Alexander's book of all magical spells and artefacts that he has ever found. Powers and Abilities Lightning Magic (雷光魔法, Raikō Mahō) is a branch of Elemental Magic that utilizes the destructive element of lightning to be used in offensive and defensive roles. Alex is able to generate lightning from any part of his body, manipulate that lightning and shape the lightning into any form he wishes. For ranged fights Alex can use his lightning magic to attack from the sky or from the ground. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponent's body and nervous system, there are spells out in the world that can paralyze or even vaporize humans. * Lightning Lance '(雷ランス, ''Kaminari Ransu) * 'Thundering Blast '(雷鳴, Raimei) * '''Shockwave (衝撃波, Shōgekiha) * Charged Net '(有料ネット, ''Yūryō Netto) * 'Charged Strike '(充電ストライキ, Jūden Sutoraiki) * 'Chained Lightning '(連鎖雷, Rensa Kaminari) * 'Tempestuous Barrage '(激しい弾幕, Hageshī Danmaku) * 'Lightning Dragon '(落雷, Rakurai) * 'Lightning Wolf '(雷オオカミ, Kaminari Ōkami) * '''Tempestuous Box (猛烈な箱, Mōretsuna Hako) Wind Magic '(風魔法, ''Kaze Mahō) 'Rune Magic '(ルーン魔法, Rūn Mahō) '''Dispel Magic (解除魔法,'' Kaijo Mahō'') Healing Magic (治癒魔法,'' Chiyu Mahō'') Trivia * Alexander's theme song is Rise of the Planets by audiomachine * Alexander's favourite animal is the raven, as it symbolises both magic and wisdom * Alexander's looks are based on the character of Bluebeard from the story of 'The Previous Wife' from Märchen (album) released by Sound Horizon